For All The World
by Coraline's3
Summary: Simmering in self loathing, Aleksei wants nothing more than to escape his impending fate--becoming the next Dracula. In return, his father Count Vladislaus Dragulia, gives him a punishment that leaves Aleksei breathless...a human girl.
1. Babysitter

A few disclaimers before anyone gets all flustered. This is set before Van Helsing appears and while Anna is growing up. Dracula is not dead and has only two wives for the time being. The main character is not Dracula's son by birth or weird experimentation, but was chosen.

Yes, I couldn't stay away from the Vampire world. Though it is not Twilight, this movie was actually my first true taste of adoration for vampires. I had always liked them, but this movie made me love them. Enjoy.

* * *

The doors to my chambers burst open with eager anticipation. "My son! Our master is calling you!"

Grumbling incoherent words, I refused to look at my mother. "Yes, I know. I can feel the desire for my company just rolling off of his shoulders."

Verona, my mother, seemed quite displeased with my bad mood. What had caused it, I wasn't entirely sure. But there were many things that could have attributed to my harsh tone and indecent demeanor lately. My eternal damnation for one. Or perhaps my failed attempts at escaped the week prior.

"You mock your master!" Mother fluttered her hand to her heart looking ever more the desirable creature my father usually liked to gaze at.

"No. I simply state the truth." There was no point in trying to make her see what he did to her. She was forever hooked onto his smile, his actions, his irrational madness, his deliberate attempt to tease her, his very essence of life—or, for lack of a better word, existence.

Standing up without little thought to the motion I ventured out into our iced over hallways giving no thought to how slick the ground felt underneath my riding boots. Any average human would have tripped and fallen, but my immortal balance kept me upright at all times. Even upright while strutting on the ceiling—which I rarely ever did. Walking with hands clutched behind my back a heavy sigh escaped my lips. "Mother, I'm not going to break a window and flee this time. You can leave me."

There was a quivering wail, one that crumpled the walls in agony. "You are so cruel to me."

Stopping, hand covering my eyes, I turned around. She was right. I was being incredibly indecent to one of the few women who I could love. Placing my arms around her slim shoulders, I pressed her into my chest. She inhaled at my scent, her fangs just probing out from underneath her top lip. "My son, you smell just like him." Her thick accent ran curiously deep this time making my arms fall. It would do no good to confuse the already bewitched vampire with my scent and her husband's.

This only proved matters to have worsened. I truly was going to become the son of the Devil. Just like _him_.

"Thank you, mother." I whispered with as much kindness as I could muster. "Now, run along and tell Aleera I shall join her in a few hours."

She smiled gaily up at me having no clue that I was lying. I didn't want to be around Aleera that night or any other night. My chosen bride was no picnic.

This night was going to be just like ever other night. My _master_ would lecture me, rave at me, laugh at me and then altogether apologize and excuse his behavior. He wasn't too happy with the thought that I was his successor seeing as the Devil was putting his existence to a close. Didn't matter. I planned on leaving soon anyways—with or without Vlad's consent. Even if it was by death through his hand, I would break free of this prison.

It was particularly dark as I entered the main hall expecting to find my master standing in the middle of his ice castle. This night was of no interest to me as was any other night, but I knew there was something amiss when the hall was lit with fire. Odd—because we rarely ever had light in the castle.

"You sent for me, master?"

Father waved his hand off at me, circling around an object that I was not acknowledge. Being around the man was sickening enough. Having to feign interest in his personal exploits was even worse. "I know what you're thinking, Aleksei. It isn't very gentlemanly of you to think such things about me." He circled the moving object again brushing a ringed hand over the top of its fine curled mass. "Look at it, Alek. I plucked it from the very lowest streets of St. Petersburg. No one will miss it." His eyes flickered in deep amusement as he stared down at the mass. "I just—couldn't resist this time. It will be fun torturing the poor, defenseless, thing. Give me something to do other than obsess about my impeding death or the dead children I have yet to bring to life."

I finally looked down at the creature. A woman. How original.

"Don't mock me." Vlad hissed underneath his breath.

I didn't apologize. Our relationship was far to complicated for me to show any emotion towards the beast. He didn't deserve it.

"For Christ's sakes will you please stop obsessing over your death? It's been thirty years now. You could at least learn to get over it."

"Unlike you, I enjoyed my human existence."

There was a slapping sound and it took me a moment to realize it was my cheek that had made the noise. I chuckled somewhat. He knew he couldn't hurt me—kill me, yes. But hurt me? I was just as strong as he was if not stronger.

"You're confidence is most annoying, _son_."

I grinned and winked in his direction.

My shoulders slammed into the rock of the far distanced wall. But this was to be expected. I always left the room with my clothes disheveled somehow. I stifled my laugh, snapping my shoulder blades back into place.

Tapping back over to my father, I stood with entertainment fixed on my brow.

Vlad rose and eyebrow and began to laugh at me, clasping me on the shoulder. Then, moving off towards the heap on the ground, he sniffed the air above it. "Smells like the dung of all the world." His focus shifted towards another far off hallway. "But there is the smell of my wives in need of me." Vlad was suddenly torn, mingling in his own mixed emotions he seemed to be having lately. All part of the process, Marishka had once told me. Pity for her, he slapped her silly one she revealed that to me. I wasn't supposed to know when Vlad would die—or be killed. I was only supposed to know that he would die, and when the time came, it would be sudden. Unexpected.

"For your speculation in the matter of my death and for your recent mood which has put the rest of this castle in unease, I am punishing you. I condemn you to babysitting this creature until I have time to truly appreciate it. Take it to the North tower."

My hands flew up in surrender. "You've got to be joking."

"You are now the babysitter of the human. Have fun with it." Vlad stepped over the creature on the ground, kicking it as he passed, but carried on in almost a skip. Had I known better thirty years ago, I would have taken this man as a lunatic. Which he was.

But my idiocy proved to do me the worst and now, here I was, in the middle of an icy hallway playing babysitter. I should be working on securing that country retreat in the Alps that Vlad had wanted—but no. I must torture a creature that I had forgotten existed beside my feet.

I glanced down at the thing, not really looking for details, just to make sure that it was still breathing. Its black hair covered only its face and some of its shoulders—the hair wasn't even long enough to pull up into an elegant twist. It was like every other Romanian woman's within the city and tanned skin from working out in the dry fields under clouded sun. The creature lay limp on the ground, one arm outstretched beside my boot. I wanted to gag at such a pitiful site. Nothing of excitement came to mind as I tapped its arm with my shoe. I should have just ignored Vlad's calling to me. I usually did—so why hadn't I?

Because I was still connected to him somehow. No matter how far away from him I was, we were connected. At the drop of a hat I would come to his aid even if I despised him more than what I was about to take on. A monstrosity I would become placing fear in the hearts of all who saw me. There was no point trying to kill myself—I'd already tried that.

"Come on, you." I shoved it a little with my shoe once more. It didn't move. "Can't you move?"

It muffled something into the cold ground. The thing was shivering but not complaining. Well, at least I wouldn't have to deal with one of those. Whining humans were the worst. Especially when I was trying to feed off of them. Speaking of which I should just kill it and—

_Don't even think about it._ His voice came to me swiftly, cutting me off in mid thought. So he was still watching my thoughts. Trust would take a long time to gain back and yet I did not want it. Not from him, at least.

Placing a death cold hand on her arm, I lifted it up in one single stroke. She didn't utter a sound. For one fleeting second I thought she were truly dead just standing there. But her foot slipped and back onto the ground she floundered.

"Master told me that you would have some difficulty with the female." A laugh ripped from the brilliant lungs of my promised, Aleera. She swaggered her way over to me with her lips lightly swishing from side to side. If I was a male pure of lust she would have been exactly my type. But, unlike her hopes, I wasn't. I did not even see her as beautiful because of it—or maybe that was because I knew how truly vile she was. Always teasing and toying with everyone around her. Always following the whims of her predecessors.

"Leave us, Aleera. I don't need your help."

Her lower lip jutted out in a gorgeous pout. "Why are you so mean to me, Alek? After all I try to do for you?"

Images flickered in her head—ones I didn't wish to see. She had our entire sex life coursed out for the rest of our existence, all the games we would play and the pleasures we would take. I snarled in disgust to her and fortunately, she hissed and backed down. Taking hold of the thing again, I began to drag it towards the North Tower. Human footsteps were uncommonly slow but she was able to keep pace with me. I was surprised considering her state of well being. Shoving her into a cramped room of the North Tower, I took little pause to the actions of my hands which locked the door. Hopefully, I wouldn't forget her.

But I didn't care and I wouldn't ever care. The thing could die in there and I still wouldn't give it a second thought. I shuddered at my new personality trait. I hadn't been like this ten years ago. The ebb was catching up to me and my character traits. I was to become an uncaring creature intent on torturing all the world, striking fear in the hearts of man.

Yes, I truly was becoming just like Dracula.

* * *

A/N: Alek's name is pronounced A-Lex-Ee just incase anyone's wondering.


	2. The Thing

Alone, truly alone.

Or at least in the physical sense. I could feel Vlad itching to talk to me about why I locked the girl in the North Tower. He hadn't told me to lock her in, just put her there. He had other plans, apparently, and that wasn't it. She was the mouse to his cat just aching for a chase. But, for some reason, he wouldn't venture near the North Tower.

No matter. I wasn't going to answer his telepathic calls. I would have to eventually, but not at the moment. Because at that moment, I was reading.

Yes, I was actually reading a book with words, with a plot, a purpose, characters, symbols, adventure. A substantial book. I hadn't picked up one in thirteen years. Thirteen years of my life dubiously wasted on practicing my charm, my scare tactics, elongation of the teeth to a point no other vampire could reach, dancing, business, feeding. And that was only half of my vampire life. The other half consisted of my adventurous escapades with Verona in which case we learned exactly how to kill together. Verona and I were almost worse than Vlad when it came to the hunt. Inseparable in our cause, we often ventured far out into England to take the most evil of them—aristocrats.

I finished three books within a few minutes and moved onto the next three. I didn't need to pretend to be boringly human here unlike the rest of the castle. The women were allowed to fly about and walk on ceiling while Vlad forced me to walk as a human did. He even wished that I would trip! That was highly unlikely.

"To become a monster you must be able to blend in with the humans." He had once told me before placing a stack of teacups on my head.

I chuckled to myself in pity for my master. The only way he could show kindness was through being insane and putting others through the same insanity. Often we would argue about his odd punishments and torture methods and somehow, I always ended up loosing. He was impeccably unrealistic and living in a fantasy world where visions of his devil children swam around in his head.

There was a slight rapping on my door and even though I had locked it, Aleera refused to acknowledge my want of privacy.

Wrapping her dead pale arms around me, she whispered my name with mixed adoration and irritation. How could something as beautiful as she not be appealing to me? Had I been in a right mind, no time would be wasted in securing her hand. But I hadn't been in my right mind since my human existence. Instead I was stalling for any excuse to hold off from being bonded to her forever. I needed something or someone that was just—not her. And knowing the hellhole I dwelled in—literally—that was almost impossible.

"Why such sad thoughts about me, my lord?" Aleera purred onto my neck, the breath of it feeling like ice. She could only catch the jest of my thoughts, not their entirety or details. Not yet, at least.

I stroked the back of her hand feeling its marble softness. "I wish you wouldn't hang onto me so…"

"How can I not? You're irresistible…" Aleera's tongue found my ear and with a simple stroke, she licked it.

Shoving her off, I moved towards the windows that held no pleasing atmosphere. Only darkened forests, crisp night air, and the want to beat my wings freshly across open meadows greeted me as I gazed through the thick glass. Off in the distance were the twinkling lights of the small village we hunted from. I did not care to gather its name or the stories of the people that lived there. They were simply food, nothing more.

Aleera decided tonight she wouldn't relent. "Why won't you marry me, Aleksei? It's been a year since my turning…"

Here it comes. Bracing myself, I allowed my claws to grow their extreme length just in case she chose to strike again.

"I don't understand you. I am beautiful—unearthly, even—and I cling to you like lint! But there you stand in your pompous glory, ignoring me!" She shoved my shoulder but I didn't budge from my spot. "And you're always silent. You never speak, Aleksei. Not once have I heard you laugh. Let me make you laugh."

"Aleera, there is not point."

She hissed low and hard in deliberate attempt to taunt me into a fight. "I won't stop. Even if you find what it is you're looking for…I won't stop. You belong to me."

"I do not."

"He promised me! Master promised me you would…" Her nails scratched the back of my neck without warning.

That was it. I threw back my claws, catching her face where the blood pooled down for a moment until it evaporated into thin air. "Wretch!" She moved to strike again, but like the fly she was, I threw her against the wall unconsciously. I automatically regretted it as she clutched her broken hand. Bending down beside her, I stretched out my own to help her. But, as with any other injury she received, Aleera refused to allow me to see it.

"Stop being childish." I grumbled while I reached for her hand. As I leant down to take care of her wound, it snapped back together in a perfect form of bone and muscle. Of course. I frowned for a moment, wishing desperately that I could wrap it into a bandage and heal it for her. Even if I didn't love her, I still wished the best for her health. If only she had been human….Flinging her hand away from me in annoyance, I finally spoke some words that would calm me down. "Leave, Aleera."

"But master…"

I snapped a shot at her to further prove my seriousness. At once, she flew from my doors in a rush of silk and lilac scented skin.

"You're not doing your job very well."

My keen ears had not picked up on the approaching steps of my master who, by some miracle, looked amused at my previous internal and external struggles. I said nothing to him, flinging myself to once again peer out into the dark night which would forever be my life.

"You know, I was beginning to think you actually cared for Aleera. I promised her that if she persisted, she would get what she desired."

I saw it immediately in his mind. His plans for the future based upon my failed plans from the past. My fists clenched at the very thought, but who was I to deny Dracula of another bride? If he wanted her, could care for her, shouldn't I be happy? Shouldn't I be happy for both of them? If she continued to pursue me, she would grow even more unlikely to love me and in return fall in love with Vlad. Then could she be truly happy and would I be strong enough to give her to him?

But no—it was jealousy that raged through me now. The mere thought of him taking what was supposed to be mine was more than blistering. I scanned his thoughts hoping to find that maybe she didn't want him—that maybe he didn't appeal to her. Yet there it was…that connection he was already growing with her. Every woman that came in contact with him was utterly stunned into a dizzying dazzled behavior. She was already half in love with him and the more I searched, picking out the information I had refused my eyes to see, I found why. He spoke to her, asked her about her day. He didn't throw her against walls or attempt meekly to keep his anger inside. He was chivalrous, always present when she was lonely. How he did it, I had yet to understand. A man with three wives—exhausting.

All the rumors appeared to be true the more time I spent with him. He was viciously dominant in everything around him, taking over what was never his to begin with. He should be dead. He should be burning for his blood thirst.

But then again, so should I.

The human girl flicked into my mind and a frown suddenly propped itself onto my lips. I hadn't even seen her face yet, I was so absorbed in my own self conflicts. Ah, what did it matter? There was no interest in me for her. A mere human, possibly my food. She could remain in the tower a few days more and no one would remember her existence.

"You thoughts flicker from person to person, Alek. Please, control them. It would be of no use now to analyze the relationship I have with Aleera. You had your chance." The smile of Dracula was penetrating and I felt I should crumble in forgiveness. I knew better, however. Not only that, but I knew that this sudden spring in want of Aleera was only caused by my constant distance from him. In essence, he was my father—my only true connection to my purpose in existence. And yet here I stood, pushing him away each moment I got.

I took in a deep sigh and forced a smile. Vlad took a step back but I ignored the shock swirling in his deadly features. A smile was rare on my lips. "I do not protest. Marry Aleera, take her as your bride for I have no need of her."

"I humbly thank you for your consent but there is a problem to that. I cannot marry another until you have a connection to one of our kind."

"Find me someone then."

"I have already tried that and look what's happened! Instead of you gaining a bride, I have. Three now and you have—none."

Folding my arms, I paced slowly around my chambers studying objects I had collected over the years. "I wasn't aware of a rule denying you of a bride."

"Neither was I until I tried to force the connection on Aleera. A wall greeted me instead of the natural explosion of accomplishment. It's taken me weeks to figure it out and once I saw what it was, I have wasted no time in extrapolating to you what needs be met."

"Then, where am I to find a bride?"

Vlad waved nonchalantly towards the North Tower and I being utterly observant chose to ignore his whimsical behavior. As I stated before, he was insane. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss other than the choice of my bride?"

"Ah, yes, in fact there is. Why have you not been keeping up on your duty?"

I was lost.

"Your babysitting duty."

My face fell into anger. "You've got to be joking. I have to watch it?!"

"Every woman needs a good looking after. Besides, I chose her especially for you. She will entertain you thoroughly."

I straightened out my coat lapels and snapped my neck. It was my way of ending a conversation. "Then best to get the feeding over with."

Vlad chuckled darkly as if he knew something I didn't. "Enjoy every drop."

Throwing open my vaulted ceiling doors I stormed from the room. If I didn't watch the thing I would be even more miserable. Vlad would find some other way to punish me. I shivered at the thought of his insane ideas. Bleeding me on the rack, starving me for a decade or…I gulped at my next thought.

The worst punishment he could ever give me.

Banishment to Castle Dracula.

My footsteps grew quicker with the intake of such a disastrous thought. The ground was harsh against my boots with its freezing tendencies. I came to the inconspicuous doors of the North Tower in no time having forgotten the strict rule to act as a human. I cleared my throat and slowly turned the silver handle. The room, as was to be expected, was clouded in darkness of the night. I entered the room cautiously but knew that even if it tried to attack me I would never be harmed.

A pool of light casted from the outside windows shone down onto the cold, cold floor where a heap of wrinkled peasant clothes, bones, and flesh sat. Its head turned into my direction, fright not registering upon its features. Though the darkness proved to be at my advantage, she must have known who I was. Her attention turned back onto whatever it was that she had been watching before. Perfect. It gave me a chance to approach her and from the rear. If killing this thing meant that it would free me of punishment, then so be it. I wouldn't spend years watching this thing when it could be so easily removed from my presence.

Stepping further forward into the room that I could see clearly with my immortal eyes, I came upon the thing without little hesitation. It could not hear my footsteps and it most certainly couldn't hear the wrinkling of my clothes against each other. To her, I was invisible. I stared down at her tangled, muddied black hair. Her scent was appealing but less attractive with the smell of dried mud and lack of a bath. Her heart was steady—in fact it appeared slow. Like it was fighting for life.

I smiled. It wasn't fighting yet.

I bent down to her level placing my unbelievably freezing fingers on her back to frighten her. She stiffened, but remained where she was. Her focus was else where. I brought up my eyes to what she was staring at.

My breath caught. How could I have not noticed this before? I had been in the room countless times and yet I never appreciated the beauty of the view from it. Endless night with stars that glistened unwavering in assurance that they would burn for the entire world were before us through a window that ran from ceiling to floor. The trees broke the magnificence of the sky, a darker smudge on the view but ah…just between it, nestled in comfort and worn in love, sat the town I fed on. The people meant nothing. But their homes and worlds—something I could never have. It was so recluse, so peaceful.

Glancing down at the human for only a mere millisecond, I could tell that she was thinking the same thing. She wasn't even contemplating my appearance or what this meeting meant. What did she think of me? I suddenly was moved to ask her, but the view from the window was as enchanting as the idea of something not being afraid of me.

I ground my teeth together. No, that was impossible. She was merely hypnotized by what was before her.

Before I could even open my mouth, however, she spoke.

"It seems even you're kind enjoy the land."

I was immediately stricken with astonishment that she spoke. Her voice was no different from any other woman's, a bit deeper in sound but that could be due to the lack of water. It was a bit coarse and cracked at the last part, but still it held no interest for me. What shocked me was the fact that she was comfortable with speaking to me and using the words "you're kind". She knew exactly what I was and yet offered a remark so that I could comment upon it and we could have a discussion.

I remained silent. I wouldn't give her the pleasure of hearing me speak. Snickering to myself so low that she couldn't hear it, I stepped away from her and leaned up against the farthest wall. My throat ached with the desire of her blood but forcing myself to remain focused on the view in front of me was a simple task easily accomplished. She didn't move—nothing about her moved.

Had she been sitting in that position since I placed her in here? What made her still? Why wasn't she screaming in fright begging me to not kill her? I stifled an aggravated sigh. This thing wasn't making it easy on me to just get the deed over with! How could she sit there and not acknowledge my presence? I was the Prince of Darkness, damn it! And she was sitting here, watching the night become light, without even noticing me.

My breath caught once again and I could feel the burn in my knee caps. Running from the room forgetting to lock the door, I traipsed downstairs in a rush of wind and cold air in search of my coffin. I had been so overwhelmed with her lack of acknowledgement for me that I had forgotten the time.

The sun's shadows were silently cascading down onto the ground before my chamber doors. I was trapped, unable to reach safety.

And it was all the thing's fault.

I was going to die by the ignorance of a human girl—as all men did at one point.

There was a swishing sound and a covering of the light. I glanced towards the resource of sunlight only to find my mother covering the window with heavy velvet drapes. Though a beam of light still cast itself onto the stone floors, it wasn't enough to seriously harm me. I nodded politely to her and banished myself into my room.

Tomorrow the girl was going to pay. I would kill her tomorrow.


	3. Failed Punishment

"The offense is rank, my lord!" Verona cried out, clutching onto my arm with more force than any woman should have.

"There is no offense here, mother. I must kill her."

"She's just a child, Aleksei!"

I paused in my hasty steps that were leading me fervently down the massive halls towards the thing's chambers. "A person who feels no fear for us is not even human. She is subhuman and therefore must be destroyed."

Verona let go of my arm knowing she could stop me if she really wanted to. What was it that held her back? _Break my neck, mother. Come and rid me of this pain._ I sighed having forced the same thoughts to her many times. But she was connected, as was I, to the dreadful man I called father and only he could command her to do his will. Not only that, but she loved me purely like all mother's love. No matter what I did she would always hold me closest to the mother inside of her.

"Be careful with the blood." Were her last words to me as I disappeared around the corner.

My feet led me right up the steep stairs and to the door that held my object of hate. Not even bothering to knock, I threw open the doors and peered about. There was the bed covered in dust, the desk and dresser also covered in dust, the drapes open to reveal the night, and the cold floors that I could no longer feel. But there was no beating heart. There was no life.

I pivoted on hot toes and sped towards Dracula's chambers. I knew he couldn't last as long as he had. Virgins never lasted in this castle. The walls blurred past my visions as I sped up. Damn him, he was wasting my precious time in killing the girl. The sooner I could get it over with the more I wouldn't feel so—guilty.

Ignoring my own self-realization, I stumbled gracefully into the magnificent chambers of my master and refused to acknowledge the searing pain in my stomach. Something was off. The smell of sex lingered no where, but rather…soap. Soap? Dracula never took baths in his chambers. He usually went to my mother or Marishka to accomplish the task. My brow furrowed and with it my footsteps ceased. Creaking closer to the doors that led into another chamber, I found voices. Before I could even get to the door, Vlad was calling out to me.

"Aw, my son! Where have you been?"

The sight in front of me was most unnerving. He was giving it—a bath. All I could see was the tip of her head resting against the rim of the large porcelain tub which Vlad rarely ever used. I glowered most impatiently at my master who winked at me. "You may dry off now, Iraina."

The girl began to lift herself from the tub and without knowing what my legs were doing, I held up a large linen sheet so she wouldn't be gawked at. My head was snapped back so far to the side that I was sure my vertebrae were breaking where they formed. She uttered not a sound nor could I feel her eyes on me. Her heart was somewhat faster than usual but there was not the common pounding of rushed blood. I didn't touch her as she wound herself in the linen and at long last I turned my attention to Vlad. He stood there, mischievously by himself, hand holding up his head while his fingers played with his curved lips. He was trying desperately not to laugh.

"I am trying to teach you to be in touch with your immortal sexuality."

My eyes narrowed only to him and the resentment which fell from my shoulders made the girl tremble.

"Her name is Iraina." My master mumbled after obviously reading my thoughts.

Between gritted teeth I finally gave an answer. "Just because I am not a womanizer does not mean I don't enjoy and indulge in the exploration of my immortal sexuality."

Vlad threw back his head and laughed. It took him a while to settle himself and by this time the girl was already putting on her newly clean but still torn peasant dress. She ignored the corset for she believed neither one of us to know how to tie them when in fact Vlad was better than any chamber maid in the strictest of households. She stood there, watching us with devoid interest, her heart remaining calm. In a room with the two most dangerous vampires, she was calm. I shook my head in aggravation and forced my attention to stay focused on my father rather than the fresh new scent of the girl's skin. I could smell her fully now, that luscious scent of musk and salt.

Vlad placed a kind hand on my shoulder which I roughly shook off. "You are much too intelligent for our kind, my son. Now, take her back to the tower."

"Where she will stay?" I used my mother's tone when she was demanding something from him while posed as a question. He nodded with a wicked grin on his lips.

Clutching hold of the thing's shoulders I steered her out into the hall and for ten minutes we traveled at her human pace towards the North Tower...where she would stay. In she went and I followed her closing the doors.

* * *

I had seated myself in an old chair that was by no means comfortable but seeing as I couldn't feel or enjoy any comfort, it didn't matter. My full attention was on the thing in front of me who continued her previous activity of watching the night outside. It had been three hours since I claimed I would kill the thing to my mother but yet there she sat with a small smile playing about her lips. I couldn't figure out why she would be smiling! Surely she knew her death was near and that I had only to move off the chair and take her life. It would be quick; I promised myself I wouldn't make her suffer. I didn't want to play with this one like I did the others. She wasn't something I should enjoy. She shouldn't even be here.

Why was I being punished? I did everything he asked and one mistake sent him over the edge of reason. One broken window and the attempt at freedom and he wished to make me a babysitter. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to make me feel again, trying to give me those human emotions I no longer practiced save for sarcasm and depression.

Well...this girl wasn't the answer! She was by no mean beautiful to me nor did she give me any stirrings of desire. She was simply annoying sitting there in her fresh scent with a smile that played upon her lips. Gah! How much I loathed it. I began to imagine all the things I could do to make her heart pound so fast it would surely bust inside her ribs. I would scare her; take her flying with me in my true form. I would set her in every worst situation the world had to offer, placing her at the grasp of death only to save her from it. I would throw her around like a rag-doll and—

"Explain to me immortal sexuality." The simple words fell into my ears and at once my thoughts halted. There was no menace or questioning in her voice as to her fate. She wished to learn of the conversation which had taken place earlier between me and my master. I was immediately perplexed.

I shifted in the chair only slightly but it was too quick for her to catch. "As an immortal we are overly attractive to your kind—but some of wish to hone this power and use it for a more satisfying meal."

"And you wish to keep this power from reaching its height."

Again, not a question.

"I do not wish for anything."

She was pensive. I could see that plainly on her features. Was she really trying to understand me? What was the point if she knew she was going to die?

Or maybe she didn't know.

"Your name is Iraina?" I asked her while standing.

"Yes. But my family calls me Iri."

"Well I'm not your family, Iraina. And I _am_ going to kill you. I just haven't decided when."

And without another word I left her, locking the doors and placing a few random pieces of furniture in front of them. But as I walked away I couldn't help but listen to the soft hum of her heart, calm as ever, like I hadn't forewarned her of her coming death.


	4. Feeding Time

"The human girl is intriguing to you." Verona stated as she entered our main library.

I knew this was coming. I knew she would notice no rotting corpses in the dungeons and that she would be looking for them. "Don't start." I warned in the voice that Vlad used often to convey a threat that would easily be met.

"I wasn't starting anything, Aleksei. I'm just surprised is all."

"Don't be." I paused, closing the book with no more interest in it than I had the previous minute. "She will be dead on the morrow."

She snickered quite deviously and I almost threw my book at her. But keeping my calm and remembering that she, above all others, was my mother, I clutched onto the book firmly. She had kept me from changing so quickly into the man she was bound to forever—until death justly parted her. Even then death wouldn't part them. The bond of vampires was life altering, more so than loosing it in the first place. It could never be broken; the connection was linked in death. In hell Verona would wait or vice versa, the bond burning as if it had never left.

"Is that why you haven't done it yet?" Verona asked quietly. I had been off daydreaming that I forgot she would listen into what I was thinking about. I shifted uncomfortably in the chair realizing how very much I was uncomfortable with everything.

"Aleera should not be tied to a man who cannot love her. Vlad is—the best opportunity she will receive." I was careful not to show her the selfish jealousy that racked throughout my brain at the thought. Standing quickly, my back to her, I made my way up to the second level of the library by simply leaping up on gilded invisible wings. My bones ached to be released of their human flesh, for a change in the wind to happen so I could go and hunt. I thought of hunting with my mother and for once I didn't want to. It wasn't something I would enjoy. I wished to do it alone.

My thoughts suddenly wandered to the girl locked upstairs and the hunger she must have. It had been three days since her arrival and she must have been on the verge of starvation. Quickly, without thinking of the movements my feet took to leap down and out the library, I rummaged throughout the entire castle for bread. We had to have some just in case Vlad wanted to make one of his prey feel welcome within the vacant castle before taking their life. I felt as if my heart would burst while I brought the stale bread and wine to her knowing that she would be hungrier than a pit full of lions. I wondered silently if she would attack me and laughing, I reached her door. Listening, I wove my hands into the doorknobs and burst through the doors hoping to surprise her. Instead she merely glanced up from something in her hands.

I shut the doors without even touching them and gracefully presumed a place by the side of her musty bed. Really, how did this place get so dirty? Everything else was homely, worn in by our constant use in our fastidious boredom. Hmmm…she would have to be moved.

No. She was my food and would die soon. What was the point?

"Here." I growled shoving the food on a silver platter in her face. Her eyes lifted up to look at me from beneath her dark hood of lashes; they asphyxiated on me. "Well? Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, thank you." She took the plate from my hands, her skin brushing up against mine. Where she had touched me it burned madly. Her fingertips were forever imprinted there, molded with her burning flame. I noticed that her breath caught but she continued to set down the plate and tear off a piece of bread. She picked it so finely and so delicately that for a moment I believed something was wrong with her. Shouldn't she be gobbling this down? But her moan of enjoyment sent me shrills. She enjoyed hard bread. Iraina was turning out to a very humble and odd girl.

Backing away slowly I was able to keep my watch over her. She sipped the wine and ate every crumb on her plate. And when she was done, she removed her cross-legged position from the bed and gratefully returned the platter to my hands. Into them it gently dropped her smile brightening the room. My head spun. "You are quite kind, sir. I thank you."

"W-why?" I stumbled. My words never stumbled.

Iraina's head cocked to the side as her long hair went with it caressing the air with her scent. I inhaled with a burning sensation in my veins. Delicious. Absolutely and irrevocably intriguing. "I do not know what you mean, sir."

"Aleksei. Call me Aleksei."

She was confused by my sudden kindness not realizing she had just become the target of my obsessive need for her blood. My eyes were cobalt black now, thicker and richer than any night she had ever witnessed. My fangs were growing, reaching down to my bottom lip. I couldn't help it…I wanted her.

"Aleksei." My name was so light on her tongue as if she had always spoken it. Her lips formed the word with love, affection, and heartbreakingly human emotions I couldn't place. My appeal to her was quickening and the fact that she wore peasant's clothes or was from a farming family meant nothing. She suddenly no longer fit the word "it" or "girl" but beautiful, creamy, luscious woman named Iraina.

My left hand inclined passionately towards her neck and the other towards her waist. Clutching her with my immortal strength, her blood raced beneath my hands, her heart flying at a new pace instead of its calm wavelengths. The beating of her heart filled my ears drowning out her small whimper of fear. She should fear me. I was about to end her life…this pretty thing was going to be drained dry.

My lips found her neck and instantly the pulse sent miraculous vibrations into my cold skin. My fangs nipped at her skin producing two small puncture wounds that oozed so slowly I could watch it for hours run down her neck. My reasoning was no where in sight. I wanted this woman.

As my teeth inclined to strike a thought flashed through me of what she would appear like in my arms once this was over. She would be limp—lifeless—completely still. I would no longer be frustrated into fascination and have nothing to do. Aleera would continue to bother me. Verona would sigh sadly…

My hands let go and onto the floor she fell. Receiving a bruise was nothing compared to the death that had almost held her in its clutches. She scampered from me towards the other side of the room, her eyes wide with curiosity and a hint of fear. "You stopped." Iraina's lips had barely moved and yet I had heard her. "You didn't kill me and yet you promised you would…"

"I know." I didn't have to answer her but I did feel a bit smug at my control. I had done that with other victims, this control, but never had I pulled myself back from being so close to killing.

"Thank you, Aleksei."

"For?"

She licked her lips nervously, uncertain. "For granting me one more day."

I was speechless at her demeanor after being so nearly finished in life. Iraina would have been freed from the hardness of her life. Life was much more…difficult to deal with.

There we both stood, staring across the room at each other with such a mix of emotions it was unclear as to who was thinking what.

"I have to kill you, Iraina." My insides quivered at the way my lips uttered her name.

"I know." She mimicked my words.

Taking an unsure step I advanced as sluggish as a human until I stood on the opposite side of the bed from her. "You fascinate me." I hadn't meant to say the words out loud but there they were dripping onto the ground with uncertainty of its outcome.

"Is that why you haven't killed me yet?" She said the words as if they meant nothing. Like her death was just an event that was only a fraction of what mattered to her.

"Yes. No. I—" My lips sealed in a tight line. I could not give an answer. Looking down I spotted the object that had been in her hands when I entered. A book lay innocently on the dirty sheets. My handkerchief was quickly drawn and placing it beside the book I turned to leave..

"Please. Don't leave me alone."

I glanced back at her over my shoulder to see her arm outstretched, her long fingers reaching for me. Turning back towards my exit, I left Iraina without another glance.


	5. If Only

Peace, I found, could only be in my perfected pretension of sleep. The roof of our castle amongst the ice, sleet, and whistling wind was my enchanted place of dreams. It was where I often thought of my life—of when I held the fresh blood pattering on about my body, rushing forth from the erratic spill of my heart. Never had I believed that I would one day sit across a shanty table from the man I now called father and have him ask me to be his heir. There was a catch to all of this and my poor, feeble, human mind was too dim to grasp the concept that I had been specially chosen by the dark lord himself—that his first wife had watched me since our meeting in an alleyway at the age of seven, her heart having imprinted on me for all time. I had become hers then and she begged Vlad to consider an heir just in case their children didn't survive. None of them did that winter. Vlad had suddenly been persuaded to reconsider.

Home life for me was easy. Father was a wealthy merchant. My mother was the town beauty. I had three other brothers born before me and a sister after. I loved my sister. I still did even atop the roof of this cold castle. My brother's were kind—good people. They were honest, hard working and a bit too blunt sometimes. All of us had brown hair like our mother and cobalt black eyes like our father. I never really liked my eyes set behind thick lashes of brown. My sister though was….simply and indefinitely beautiful. She was to be married by the age of thirteen, our father having already accepted the highest and most wealthy bidder. She didn't live to be thirteen. The family was devastated. Mother became catatonic. Father refused to look at any of us. I had no prospects and the only thing I had ever been good at was reading and writing. Nothing to make an honest living and earn me a pretty little wife. Home life suddenly got very difficult.

So when I met Vlad one night I had nothing to loose. Why would I want to stay home and face the hardships that had befallen our family?

"Join me." He had whispered in my ear.

"Yes." Was my faltered response.

Pressing my eyes tightly shut, I rolled over on my side towards the edge of the roof. If I fell, it would be six stories downward—and death would never find me. "I hate this." I said for the millionth time to the wind.

I could see my sister behind my lids, her plump little hands clutching mind as we danced beneath the stars in autumn.

"_You're my fav'rite brudder." She giggled as her tiny feet struggled to keep up with mine._

_Mimicking her voice I gently picked her up into my arms. "You're my fav'rite sister."_

_She laughed. "I'm your oneee sister!"_

"_You'll always be…"_

It was true. She had been his one and only sister.

* * *

My lips parted and sank into the flesh of a stranger, a human who had a right to live. I took no pleasure in this feeding, however, and the presence of Vlad was particularly uninviting to this meal. The man screamed one last piercing hope of salvation and went limp in my arms. The blood grew cold and I stopped.

Whipping my lips clear of the red fluid I viewed Vlad's wailing victims. He never took just one at a time—he took several. I had to laugh at the sight of them all. There was Vlad holding loosely to the shirts of his victims while they thrashed and pleaded him to let them go. He didn't even notice the jabs or bites his hand and arm received from them. Walking past them I gave the best advice I could offer. "Be still and he may grow bored with you. Flail and he is easily amused."

One man stopped, the other continued. There would always be one man to listen and one to ignore the things around him. That was human nature.

I stretched my wings out behind me, yawning as the sky began to color again into the blue that mortals knew. I needed to find someone quickly who wouldn't fuss about doing my biding. Ah, there was one. Stalking over towards an unsuspecting child, I clutched its shoulder with control. Leaning down towards its ear, I gave specific instructions to fetch the items I needed and leave them at the edge of the woods once retrieved.

I waited most of the morning grateful that the sky was overcast with thick clouds. The little child brought me my inconspicuous items without even caring. Tossing him a bag of coins, I stretched my wings out to take off—but something caught them.

"And who are those for?"

For once that day his voice was annoying. Vlad rummaged about, unabashed by his compulsive and nonchalant manner, in my basket full of goodies. "Bread, wine and…oh no you couldn't have!" He chuckled as he brought out the assortment of cheeses and grapes. I frowned at myself. Wouldn't she like these things? I knew all too well that humans, especially one of her status, would enjoy any food after days of starvation.

"I thought you didn't like the girl."

"Certainly not as much as you." I snatched my basket, shoving the various bits of food back into their cozy place. "At least I haven't tried to sleep with her."

"She wouldn't let me near her." He laughed a peculiar chuckle that I hadn't heard before. "And, besides, you need a good lay."

I scowled at him, hissing convulsively. "Why didn't you just take her when you had the chance? It's unlike you to skip an opportunity of sleeping with a woman."

He settled his expression into that of a father's. "It's her eyes. They speak a thousand words. I didn't have time because I was trying to read her. Funny, isn't it?"

"What is?" I ground out between my clenched teeth. Her eyes. He was already becoming her lover.

"We both can't read her."

"I can."

"Not the way you may think. She is trained in the art of evasion. That is why she is no peasant."

My mouth dropped only slightly but I controlled it without little thought. "You stole nobility. Great, master. Just…great."

Vlad couldn't compress a smile as we dove up into the sky with him calling out to his brides and me clutching my little basket…

* * *

Never in my life had I seen a human so fully absorbed in the taste of cheese. Iraina picked off one piece at a time, tasting each one on her tongue for minutes before swallowing. She would make small grunting sounds that I assumed was pleasure. I smiled at the thought. I wondered if it would be the same if we…

No. No. That wouldn't happen. I must return her back to her rightful place in court. No sex. I wasn't Vlad.

_You will be_. That thought was even worse.

I focused on the scene before me, once again completely absorbed by her movements. "Like it?" Those were the first words I had said to her since I arrived.

She appeared shocked for only a millisecond that I had spoken and then her face recovered into that of serene grace. I was resisting the urge to drink from her again when she finally spoke. "It is wonderful. Thank you, Aleksei."

"You're…welcome." I fumbled with my words, embarrassed. Wasn't I supposed to be rude and uncaring about her well being? Feeling that my heart could race, I took a step forward. "May I?" I gestured to a chair.

"It's your castle. Or it soon it will be."

Puzzled, I took a seat. She knew too much for someone who was locked in a tower all day. Verona. "I see that my mother has come to visit you."

Her eyes flashed with recognition. "Countess Dragulia is quite nice for your kind."

_Countess Dragulia_? Bursting out with laughter I struggled to control myself. My mother acted as no countess. Cold at times, but not as mannered as a noblewoman should be. Her eating habits were horrendous.

Flickering about Iraina's lips was a smile of amusement. "I have never heard anyone laugh here. You are the first."

Once settled, I commented. "I never laugh." With one of my all too familiar sighs, I reclined in the chair with silence. Things seemed easier this time.

"I'm sure your family heard you. Aleera will be pleased at your mood."

Just like that, the bubble popped. I sat straight up. This wasn't right if she knew about Aleera. Had she come to visit Iraina as well? Ugh! Standing up, I made my way towards the door. But her movements were somehow quicker. Her fingers clutched my jacket, surrounding a third of my arm. "Please! It's lonely up here."

Ah, a sign of humanity. I juggled and weighed the two options I had. I could stay, lull her to sleep and keep her company or go to Aleera and my mother to give them a good yelling at. They both were favorable choices but….

"Go lie down." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. I watched as she scrambled over towards the bed that was no longer dusty, jumping on top of the ice cold sheets only to slip beneath them. She snuggled further down when I noticed there were more comforters over her and more pillows.  
I was about to grow irritated when I shrugged. She was comfortable—that was all that mattered. For one brief moment I saw my sister but the rest of the night I saw something quite different. Here, in the bed before me, was a sleeping female human. Not a corpse. Not a vampire. But an actual, living, soulful, polite, vivacious, mortal. I didn't need the candles lit to see her detailed face or the miniature movements of her chest and stomach as she breathed life into her body. I wondered what it would be like for me to be in her position. Did she have a family? Was she missed? Had she left someone she loved behind? Did she have a lover? Was she as well preserved when home around people that knew her since birth?

And how did her hair come to be such an electric color? It was uncommon, this black hair that shined the darkest blue. And those eyelashes…they rested so gently against her cheeks. Like feathers.

My hand slipped from beneath my observation and brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face. Swirling my fingers down to her cheek and along her jaw line, I imagined myself as her lover. I was positive this helpless creature would never enjoy my company but if I were human…

If I were human I would make her love me. I would endeavor until the end of the world, the end of time even, just to say that she was mine. If she wanted to be just friends with me, I would go through the torture of it all just to have her live with me each day. Marriage would be easier, but friends I could handle. She wouldn't have to see me weep as she slept. I could very easily be her companion. Or lovers! Oh, to think…what sweet memories I would grant her. If only she were to choose me. This small human being would be my world—this thing that dropped into my life without my wanting it.

I cupped her cheek completely, caressing the soft and lightly tanned skin with my glowing white hand. I loved her already. There was no use in denying it. It wasn't love at first sight—it was love at first hope.

Ah, but she must never know this. It was too dangerous. She wouldn't want me. No, I decided. It would be best to make her well and then send her home with no sense of time. I would erase her memory; send her away in a trance. My love wasn't deserved. I killed people. I was the heir to the son of the devil. How could I ever be granted the love of someone else?

With a heavy heart I left her. Though I could spend all day and night and day and night by her side, I needed to rest. When I opened my eyes again, I would come right back. Yet, I needed a viable excuse…

Her clothes seemed not as becoming. Yes, that was it. I would come back with new clothes. I set off into the hallways conjuring up outfits for her to wear not even pondering the consequences of my actions and where this new found love would lead.


	6. Selfish Creature

"You!"

My whole body slammed up against a wall. This time, there was no getting out of her hold. The smell of the human was all around me and Aleera could taste it. "Dung of all the world—that is what you smell like, Alek!"

Vlad stood idly by, watching the scene with gratitude. This was what he had wanted all along. He hissed involuntarily my way. "This wasn't my plan, son. You brought this on yourself."

"She has tanned skin and hair of a peasant and yet you love her!"

"Looks are not everything, Aleera."

She hissed this time, her fangs reaching down to her lower lip. I allowed her to take her vengeance. I deserved it. After all of the pain and suffering I dragged her through, I deserved these few moments of torment. But they would be brief. Aleera was nothing short of my servant.

My back was now breaking yet another wall, the stone crumbling, tumbling, stumbling around me in its haste to meet gravity. "You don't even know who she is! She could be the poorest of the poor!"

"Money isn't everything either." I mumbled, tucking a stray strand of my brown hair behind an ear.

"You didn't even want to like her in the first place and here you are! Loving that rotting corpse!"

"The only rotting corpse here is you."

"HA!" She faked a laugh while flinging me against a column. "To think I was willing to be your wife! To be commanded by you! I am no longer willing!" She screamed as loud as she could. I was quite sure Iraina could hear every word she was saying. Even the windows were cracking.

"No. You don't have to be willing." My hand was around her throat in no time squeezing the life out of her like a squash. "But you will be commanded anyway. I'm still your master, Aleera."

I kick dropped her on the floor, brushed out my clothing and turned my back on her. I didn't feel sorry this time. All I could feel was the texture of Iraina's skin underneath my fingertips. The other women appeared from behind columns, stopping me in my tracks. Tears were in their eyes as they both wrapped their arms about Aleera who quivered on the ground.

A surge of guilt swept through like usual. I backed away into the shadows, watching the family I had never really been a part of take hold of the newest member. Her eyes, Aleera's eyes, pierced through the darkness in my direction. "All I wanted was for you to want me."

Her lips hadn't moved and yet the sentence hung in the air. Once the women left, I could breathe easier. For a moment at least.

"Loving a human has many consequences." My master's voice was quiet—worried almost.

"There can't be that many risks." I grumbled while stepping forth from the shadows into the center of the main chamber. "What sort of trouble will I find myself in here? There are no other humans around. Aleera might be a small inconvenience if she tries to kill Iraina…but other than that there is nothing here to bring about consequences."

He nodded, his lips curved into a frown of pessimism. "Allow me to be the devil's advocate," he paused for affect while I rolled my eyes, "but doesn't she have family?"

Pretending not to have thought of this, I played innocent. "I thought you said no one would miss her."

"I hate to rain on your parade, my son, but even you know that a noble woman _always_ have someone caring for her. Even the loneliest of crones have some help to watch over them."

I remained silent, trying desperately not to acknowledge the fact that she would need to be returned to her rightful place. There was a rustling sound from behind me. Vlad placed something in my hands before turning to leave me in what I hoped was peace. Glancing down at the object in my hands, I found that it was a piece of parchment. The seal had already been broken but there was no return address. The title simply read "Dimitri" in a shaky elegant script by a man's hand.

Opening the letter I found only a few short words—but they said everything.

_Dimitri-_

_No news of Iraina. Until she is found the marriage must be put on hold._

_My apologies,_

_Alin_

Folding the paper slowly, I placed it in my coat pocket. The weight of the paper lingered sucking my shoulders and inhuman posture down. I stood for hours in the room, watching the moonlight cast shadows and disappear altogether. She was to be married…bartered off like some treasure. Who wouldn't want her? As far as I could tell, I was keeping her from a doomed fate. Iraina would surely crack under such duress. Even the fellow's name sounded unlikable.

Did she love this man, perhaps? Had she visited him in his estate and thought to herself "Yes, this will do. I can live my life here and bear this man children."? Had she peered upon his face and found attraction, approval, lust inside herself for him? And Alin must clearly be her father. A man of little words but his heart was heavy. I knew that by just the shaky handwriting.

Slowly, I came to reasoning in my mind that I should ignore this. How often was it that I felt so happy to be alive? How often did I meet someone that I fell in love with? Vlad had two loves and he had been around for four hundred years. I had only been around for thirty. Iraina was my first love and I wasn't going to loose her now. Besides, I am the most selfish creature on earth having only one thing of greater importance in my life. Blood.

I decided that when the she told me herself she needed to go home I would agree. But for the time being I was going to do things without care. I would give her a month and if she slipped any desire to leave then I would promptly allow her to.

And if she didn't say anything, then…

My stomach fluttered at the thought of her loving me. Straining my ears I could just hear the exhale of her subtle breathing. I swayed on my own to feet, completely attune to her breathe. Oh, Iri…

But…what if she didn't want me? What if I was too much of a monster for her to accept? Flexing my canines in stress I pondered the thought. Would she run in terror if she saw a side of me only my victims saw? Or would she be intrigued? Want to become one herself? Ugh! Too many questions! Only one of them I could answer.

Iraina would never become a vampire. She was too good for this low degradation of immortality and lust of all things pleasurable.

I couldn't ask her any of the other questions for answers because she had no idea that I loved her as fiercely as I did. The thought made me tremble. Through her entire life it seemed I would be her friend if that was all she wanted from me. I would do anything—everything—just to keep her in my life.

Sighing with an irritation far worse than I was used to I set out along my rightful journey to make Iraina more comfortable.


	7. Difficult Decisions

The letter was crumpled in my hands and yet I could not put it down. Somewhere in the world Iraina belonged with someone. She had a rightful place that she was to be devoted to. This man, Dimitri, was probably just as much in love with her as I was. This man could give her things I could never give her. Like children and a warm meal. All women wanted children and to cook for their husbands. At least, most women would want to. (God, I couldn't figure her out!) She more than likely longed for his sweet caresses. He probably desired to kiss her and touch her skin—even if it were a bit tan for her status.

And why was that? There must be some story to the tanned skin and choppy hair. Were there money issues, perhaps? She did seem embarrassed, undeserving even, to be eating anything at all because she hadn't worked for it.

I made a slight pivot about the gardens where the cold night greeted me. Even in this place I could not come to an agreement about what I should do to make her more comfortable. Surely new clothes would be in order, and better prepared foods. She would need some simple jewelry, my crest somewhere on her skin so that other vampires knew she belonged to me.

_She belonged to me._ I hadn't even thought of that. She didn't _really_ belong to me. But how else to protect her? And if she didn't want to wear the symbol…I would have to implant my scent on her. I had never done that before. It was something miraculously sacred and only used for wives. Iraina would never want to become my wife. Not a vampire's wife. Well, I would have to get her to wear some sort of symbol. Maybe a crest woven onto her clothes…

"You're thoughts move so quickly."

It was a simple voice that reached me then, one of much sadness. I knew it at once. "Adonis."

"Old friend."

I didn't even have to think of who I embraced at that moment. My most worthy companion, gone for decades at a time until he often returned with new stories of woe and lust. He was my teacher, my comrade, my brother, my father, my only connection to reality.

I stood back to take a look at him once again. His long blond hair was that of finely woven gold with clouded eyes of lapis lazuli. He was the perfect sculpture of a Greek god, even his name proclaimed it so. "Have you come to give me troubles once again?"

"I heard your mind."

It was peculiar how well we knew each other. I could sense that he was deeply concerned for my sanity and knew that I was keeping something in the tower, locked up.

"I can smell her on you."

I chuckled deeply to myself. She must have had a strong scent. Adonis drew in a slight breath. "How decadent the smell is…almost like a lily-musk scent."

"Her name is Iraina. And I love her."

He broke out into a smile that felt more than familiar. "At last. You love at last. I am happy for you. When is the wedding?"

Of course it would come to this. Every vampire would expect it of me. Many have taken humans as brides in which they soon became vampires. My shame must have been rolling off of me like a cloud for Adonis' face fell.

"She doesn't love you back. And—she is Vlad's prisoner."

It took only a few seconds for me to relay the last few days to him, speaking quickly and in detail with vampire speed. He nodded several times and surveyed the moon washed gardens with perplexity.

"Why not just tell her how you feel? She doesn't smell like the type that would want to be betrothed."

"It's not that simple."

"You're afraid of taking away her life—and yet you cannot bear to watch her grow old. 'Tis an old tale amongst us children of the night. How untangled life would be if only we were human again."

"If I were human again I would have never met her."

"Perhaps, but things have a way of finding us in the most obtrusive of ways." He wiggled his nose adoringly. No woman could resist his charm and insight.

"I shall find my way, Adonis. I always do."

"Hmmm, I am still waiting for this prophecy to come true. You still are unsure of what you want from this eternal life. You have many questions and very little answers." He paused for a moment to take in the scenery when he glanced at me. "There will be a ball soon. I almost forgot. Your father sent us invitations only days ago for some festival. I shall see you then—as of late, I must be off. The hunger must be quelled."

As he often did, his wings appeared from nowhere and he was flying—seeming high above the clouds.

* * *

"This is too much." Iraina whispered to herself while glaring her reflected image down in the full length mirror. The atmosphere in the room had turned into something completely different.

Within the next two days I had removed all of her dusty furniture and replaced it with our newest additions. Her wardrobe and dresser were filled with immaculate items of clothing and objects to occupy her time. Her windows now held the thickest drapes to allow me visitation late into the day. Her bed held the most expensive damask coverings I could find. The walls were trimmed primly in portraits of landscapes and a long lost painting from Da Vinci. Iraina's vanity sat with candles galore where her new found jewels rested, caressed by the silk draped around them. Trays of pure silver now rested on small end tables clustered with food and wine which she picked through once and a while so daintily I almost wanted to feed her myself.

But the most exquisite piece of all was Iraina herself. I could, for once, see what she truly must have looked like while spending a day in her home outside in a courtyard with the sun streaming down on her in massive waves. The dress she now wore was simple, something not too immaculate for her complexion. She would be too overbearing were she donning a gown made for a ball in the grandest kingdom. I wished her to be comfortable and still feel as if she had worth. Iraina _was _worth it.

"Well?" I asked silently as she ran her fingers down the stiff front of her gown. My eyes were expertly trained not to stare at her breasts which were poised exactly as they should be. It wasn't her fault that the gown made her illustrious. "Do you like it?" As she began to speak, I twirled the simple gold chain with my crest engraved elegantly on a small jewel. I had yet to give it to her—and I was frightened to my grave to give it to her.

"I'm used to wearing tattered clothing. I would prefer, if it is not too much to ask, if you found some honest working clothes for me. These are simply too expensive and too much for me to accept."

"Nonsense." My teeth were already set to a grind and my words were snipped. "You will wear these. They were the only _acceptable_ thing I could find in this dingy place. Unless you would like to be clothed in one of Aleera's costumes…"

I could hear her swallow dry spit and smirked inwardly.

"These are fine." She replied shakily.

"Good. Now, eat your breakfast."

I pulled out a chair for her as she glided down onto the chair at a table lit faintly by candlelight. I sat myself down and watched her eat at a normal pace this time, closing her eyes at the taste of the food. Cooking had proved to be a task—especially when ice surrounded everything—but I must have done well for she ate most of the things on her plate.

Yet, the silence was a bit peculiar. For the past two nights she casually offered a small subject to talk about but there she sat, quiet as a spider on a wall. Something, however odd it seemed to me, was bothering her. What could be wrong with this moment? With two people—not human, but people—sitting down for dinner by the candlelight and enjoying each other's company?

"Why are you doing this?"

Oh, right. Because she didn't know that I loved her. And she didn't know that I knew she would never come to accept me.

Taking in a shaky breath, I responded with the only answer I could conjure up from my idly spewing brain. "Vlad doesn't like seeing his accessories dressed poorly." Yes, that was good. Blame it on the master. What I said was true, but the later of the equation wasn't. Never had Vlad cared for his victims to be well dressed. I was sure now that Iraina would not become a part of his tally marks in hell and not one in mine. Yet, I couldn't be too sure about Marishka—or Aleera. The thought of them sucking on her throat…

"Is something wrong? Have I offended you?"

Realizing that my face had become distorted somehow, I quickly replaced it with a, what I hoped was, dashing smile. My insides lit on fire when she drew in a quiet yet chopped breath at the sight of it. I must have never smiled in her presence before—or if I had it wasn't this charming. I knew what she was thinking because I could read her just as easily as I could read any other female overcome by my beams of intensity. Iraina was not as different as I thought. At least not in the sexual enticement area. How incandescent, radiant, and positively, down right, abominably, handsome I must have appeared to her.

And then, like my mind often does, I thought of her turning me down. Me. The son of the devil given hopelessly wondrous charms only to be turned down by the one thing I wanted most.

I should just kill her and then myself.

I shook my head at the images. The necklace in my hands was mangled and beyond repair. Luckily I had spares.

"….knew Count Dracula cared for me."

What? She was speaking? How could I have missed that? Her words were too sweet to miss! "My apologies, Iraina. Could you repeat that?"

Her brow furrowed and my heart sank with worry. Was she angry at me for missing her comment? "I said I never knew Count Dracula cared for me to be dressed a certain way."

"Yes, well…he is a vampire and we do like things kept neat."

Wrong. Wrong thing to say.  
"But the room was so dirty when I arrived. Or, as I should gently put, when I was locked up."

My stomach tinged. Was she messing with me now? Trying to make me feel guilty? Only three days ago I was busy in hating her—and myself. Now, she was all I could think about. All I breathed. And here we were with sarcasm clinging in the air.

My anger spiked. "Not everything can be kept to perfection at all times. We do have our chores of massacring towns and devouring as much blood as we can to enjoy the rest of our lonely and immortal lives."

Iraina's entire formed was pressed back into the chair now, completely absorbed in the cushions because I had the gall to loose my head with her. She was simply making a remark. Leaning forward, trying to ignore her uncomfortable shifting in her chair, I pressed my face into my hands. Why? Why did I have to fall in love with someone so infinitely human? Why couldn't Aleera have been my one and only? At least I could make love to her without feeling guilty. Aleera was, after all, a strumpet.

But…if I ever had sex with Aleera I would try to commit suicide.

"So many emotions at once." A small voice muttered across the table. "I'm afraid, Master Aleskei, that you are—how should I say?—quite aggravated with the situations you find yourself in."

I leaned back in my chair, holding an empty glass pretending to feel human. "Tell me, Iriana, how I appear to you."

Yes, tell me the truth. Tell me that you find me a killer with looks and I'm irresistible.

Thank God humans cannot read minds.

She blushed a deep crimson, the blood showing elegantly in her veins along her chest, neck, and facial areas. I suddenly grew thirsty. "I'm afraid I am not qualified."

Certainly, somewhere, she had learned to write in a descriptive manner to convey an idea or object. "Paint me with words." My hushed whisper sent her flesh flushed with goose pimples.

I waited as she searched for words which I would later find out were too many for her to count—that there was no exact words she could pin on me. "I—I cannot. All one need do is look in the mirror. There you will find yourself."

I chuckled darkly. "It is typical for humans not to be able to see things clearly. Like I see you." The bait had been thrown out on the table. All I needed to do now was wait for her to bite it. Her lips quivered and deep down I knew she so desperately wanted to ask how I saw her. Clamping her lips shut, she clutched onto her glass of red wine and uttered not one more sound for the rest of the night.

I left her not knowing who I was anymore. I left without figuring her out. Iraina was a mystery that absorbed me completely.

I rounded the corner only to find my entire family waiting for me with packaged trunks and Dwergi scrambling from side to side with wires and electrical equipment I had never seen before.

"There you are, my son. Assemble the human. We are traveling to Castle Frankenstein."

"What for?" I was on defensive now wanting nothing more than to stay behind and enjoy the company of my human.

Aleera smirked at me from Vlad's arms which I just noticed were protectively guarding her from something. He was also glaring at me in a manner that almost dared me to take a step further.

Aleera's words jumped from her mouth in a timely fashion. "My wedding to our master—your father."


	8. Journey to Budapest

The blood that spilled onto the floor beside my feet was noticed by all of them as my talon nails dug into my skin. Fingers clenched into a tight punch, I waited out a minute before speaking. Luckily, I hadn't transformed into my master and how he dealt with rage—which usually ended up in the world becoming a far colder place than it had been moments earlier.

I licked my lips in a controlled calmness. "When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"And who will be attending?"

"_Everyone_." Aleera sneered. "Everyone important, that is."

She turned to stretch out her wings impatient for the flight like always. Dracula took off first, his lips curved into a deadly smile as he watched me. Marishka uttered not a word—obviously hurt by the news. She would no longer be the newest excitement for Vlad. Aleera had taken that spot.

My mother…my poor mother. What she must have been feeling was controlled anger. She was despondent for years when Vlad took on Marishka. Yet, I knew that neither of the new brides would cross her. The moment Marishka even thought about taking over as head wife, Verona almost killed her. That is not an easy thing to do. There were limbs everywhere when Verona was done, emerging without one tiniest scratch. Not even from her master who had defended Marishka somewhat. Verona came first and would always be first.

"Mother." I whispered her name, enveloping her in my arms. Stroking her hair, I willed her to cry. Her shoulders melted somewhat, but no shaking of the limbs. She was in such control of herself that I felt I should cry.

"Don't worry about me." She said. "It is you that should feel something about this. After all, the humiliation will be devastating."

"Always stating the obvious." I grumbled.

"It's the truth. What will people think? You, the heir, should have six brides by now. You are the fancy of every woman of our kind. Even the males…."

I shoved my hands to my sides and would not bring myself to look at her.

"You must turn her. The human must be changed to save your pride."

I glanced around and into the sky where three dark figures were quickly disappearing before I spoke. "Mother I couldn't."

"You love her."

"It's much more complicated. Turning her would mean destroying everything she has to live for. I will return her after our visit to Castle Frankenstein."

"Why? Have you asked her if she has any reason to return home? Vlad said there was no family…"

I said nothing.

"It's sick, Alek. You cannot play with a woman's heart. She will love you and you will leave her at the last moment."

"I don't know if I can."

"You will. Something will happen to disturb your affection for her."

"Mother—don't make superstitions."

"Please." She grasped onto my cloak's lapels tightly. "I've already watched Vlad go through a lifetime of never truly knowing love. He doesn't even love me as much as a person should. You have found her, Alek. Don't make the mistake of losing her."

I shrank back from her and shook my head. "She has a life, mother. I cannot condemn her just because of my selfish desires."

"Don't be so proud! What if she wants to be damned?! What if all she wanted was to share a life with you?"

"She wouldn't want that."

"And why not? You are so wonderful, Aleksie. You don't see yourself properly. Why wouldn't she want you?"  
"You are making this harder for me to deal with."

Her face fell a little. "I worry about you. Vlad will die soon and then you will be free to leave. You can be relinquished of your duties at any time—if only you asked for it. Then…possibly…she could be yours without any commitment to becoming one of us. A queen in a sense."

I sighed heavily wishing for this conversation to be over. "I must wait for her to know me better and until then there is nothing I can do about this little infatuation of mine."

Her shoulders went limp with the weight of her sorrow for me. "Do not fear, my son. She will grow to love you."

"We shall see. Part of me hope she doesn't. That way I won't have to worry about damning her. Then the pain will only be one sided."

My mother smiled only a small bit, her long hair flowing in the chilly air above us. "You are so stubborn, Alek. But your selflessness is why I deem you to be better than your father. He didn't care for my soul when he took it. At least you are giving her a chance to walk away."

I embraced her once again and this time with more will. She wrapped her thin, deadly pale arms around me. An ice cold kiss found its way onto my cheek and a small tear was mine to fall from her eyes. "A true gentleman. Come, grab your human and let us away. Merry times are to be ours, even if Aleera shall receive all of the attention."

* * *

Iraina didn't utter a word as I grabbed her arm rather roughly and hiked her over my shoulder. There would be no struggle seeing as I didn't want to go either and Iraina could see that. If she didn't want to go I was afraid I wouldn't have the heart to make her go with me. She hung limply without malice as I swayed down the steps. She was so light I could have sworn I was carrying a simple bag of feathers. Keeping my hands from any part that would be inappropriate, I carried her out into the freezing temperatures of Castle Dracula. It wouldn't be a particularly long journey, but it would be a cold one. I had assembled four heavy blankets for her to be wrapped up in. She was so tiny to me.

Her eyes never left my face as I gently and silently encased her in furs and velvet, my arms securely around her. This would be the first time she ever saw me in my true vampiric state…and it frightened me more than I had expected. I wouldn't bring my eyes to hers no matter how much I wanted to.

I could feel all of myself changing dramatically before her. This was it. She would surely not want to love a monster. I felt so ashamed—powerless—because of what I had become to her. She would want a normal human being, not something so archaic and ruthless looking. My teeth hung over her like sharp needles ready to fall and if I barely touched her in the wrong way she would surely bruise. Being overly careful not to make a mistake that would cost both of us great pain, I cradled her as if she were a baby. That's what she could have been to me if I had aged the thirty years of my existence. She could have been my daughter.

I shoved the thought from my mind and decided it was best just to move on and get the whole ordeal over with. Pushing up off of the ground, I could hear her take the slightest breath. She hadn't uttered a word until then. Floating high above the world, we both moved as one object together through the clouds. I could have poured out my heart to her then and she would have had no way to escape from me and deny my love. But that wouldn't be fair to her. After all, Iraina was merely human. They didn't have any special gifts or abilities and died once reaching their bodies limits.

The clouds formed a kissing sensation on my skin and yet all the while I was worried about her warmth and comfort. Her burning stare never left my face. It frightened me, that feeling of knowing she was watching me.

She didn't even notice when we had landed. The warmth of the cool night air enveloped us in a caress of freedom. I was back to my human self and carrying her up through the halls of Father's Budapest palace. Everything had been unpacked by the Dwergi and hot food lay steaming on a silver platter for Iraina. I smirked inside knowing that it was my mother's doing. Iraina was already a daughter to her.

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. I longed to know what she was truly thinking. One could guess from her posture that she was confused about her new surroundings and how we had gotten here and why—but what was the tone of voice to question that she was using inside her head?

"My room is next door. If you need anything just knock." I whispered in her ear.

Turning on my heels I made for the door. A small hand wrapped itself around my forearm. I held my unneeded breath.

"You could spare me an explanation before you leave."

"Yes, I could." I faced her slowly in such a human way that wouldn't scare her. "Aleera and Vlad will be married in a few days time. I am to attend and…I am still debating on whether I should bring you with me."

Her eyes bulged for a second and then, quite suddenly she slumped down into a tired calm. "You would have me join you?"

"Possibly." Did my lips move at all? I couldn't tell for I was so worried about what she must think of me. "Though I'm not sure how you would fare in a room full of vampires."

Her lips twitched. My dead heart seemed to skip. "You wouldn't let anyone hurt me. I trust you."

The faintness in my knees locked me into place before her. Lifting my fingers to her cheek, I brushed away the hair from her face. _She trusted me._ Did that mean she wanted me to escort her to the wedding? Did this mean she didn't mind how monstrous I appeared to her in my true state? "You trust me?"

She took a step closer, the scent of her blood mingling with the perfume of musty air. The look in her eyes was tender, mesmerized by my face. If I had been in my right mind, I would have stopped her then knowing she was only drawn to me because of my features. Everything about my appearance attracted her as it did all of my prey.

But my mind was stuck on her smell, the movements of her limbs, and all I could dream about was kissing those soft supple lips. This girl with hair that was quickly growing out, a common dress that made her radiant, and a heart of selfless gold was attracting me in. I felt as if I were her prey. My hand found her small waist hardened by the corset underneath. The weak strings that held her dress in tact would not survive my tug if I yanked my fingers just right. If I decided to kiss her or if she kissed me—her fate would be roughly shaken. I would have to change her right now.

My hand dropped, my mind clearing of ill possibilities. "Iraina, please step back and don't breathe."

I was disappointed when she listened, but it was for the best. I couldn't live with myself if she were to be damned by my own hand…

"Promise me that you will never do that again."

"I promise." Her voice was almost undetectable.

Feeling extremely guilty, I left her to catch some much needed sleep as my night was just beginning.


	9. Saving Iri

Downstairs, all commotion bustled to and fro without even taking a second glance at me. I was invisible, for now. Until Aleera made it so I was at the center of attention in embarrassment, I was free to wander about as I pleased. I had time to think and reflect on my choices and, caught up in the moment, decided to let that be. The world outside was calling. I had a peculiar hunger in me, one that wasn't something I could quench.

Just as I was about to step through the chamber towards the world outside, Vlad called to me. I hadn't noticed how many visitors we now had, many of which were females. Ah, hell.

"My son. Come here." Vlad had beckoned with his hand.

Briskly, I made my way towards my master. "Yes, master?"

"These ladies have been asking for you. They are offering something I know you won't be able to refuse."

"I wish to hunt not have food serviced."

"That," Vlad put his hand around a female's waist, "is not what they offer."

My face must have fallen into an unreadable mask for Vlad pressed on. "You won't be able to quell the hunger for Iraina unless you get rid of some of the urge."

"It isn't necessary. I can control it."

Vlad had his arm underneath mine and in only mere seconds we were both leaned up against a column. All vampires knew to stay away and keep their ears to themselves. "You must do this. I am protecting you from killing off the human girl."

"Why do you care if I do or not?"

"Because," Vlad glanced about him for a moment before speaking, "she is important to you. I owe you some happiness."

"For taking away Aleera?"

"I never took her, you gave her to me. All it took was for your focus to be divested elsewhere and she was mine."

"It does not matter."

A pause.

"You will not be able to stop yourself tomorrow night."

"I will try."

"Aleksei! The amount of power it will be to not feed off of her and bed her will be immense. I have tried it."  
"Oh? And how did that work out for you?"

"It was a disaster. Your mother happened to be the victim. I had to change her in order to stop the bleeding…" Vlad's face crumpled into a memory I did not wish to visit.

I sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets. Someone moaned far off. "Alright, I shall go to feed. I was on my way anyways—"

"No!" His voice was so loud that all the room stopped for a moment. After the din had returned to a blustery noise, Vlad continued. "There are Catholics about hunting for vampires. I do not want to see my son killed and have to take care of a human girl's broken heart. I'll end up eating her or something much more complicated."

I actually smiled at him. I couldn't believe that Vlad was trying to cheer me up. "Bring me someone."

My master flashed a wicked grin and motioned with one hand to a female. Without hesitation, the woman emerged with glinting red hair and the lips of a seductress. My senses swirled. She was completely human. Bowing slightly, Vlad left to let me feast on the girl.

"What is your name?" I was no longer going to pretend that I wasn't hungry…and lustful. Iraina was something I couldn't have yet and I needed to rid myself of any harm that might come to her.

"Alexandria."

"Well, sweet Alex," I took her hand and kissed it. Her cheeks blushed madly. My fangs protruded at just the sight of it. Blood running strictly in one direction all through her body with a purpose—to keep her alive. "My God, you have such a devastating charm. Where are you staying within the palace?"

She pointed a meek hand to the left. She was placed far away from Iraina. It was all too perfect.

Sweeping her up in my arms, I led her off into her room where the night would envelope us. Her room was somber, peaceful. I wasted no time in seducing—it wasn't that hard to do anyways. The smell of sex surrounded her. I had her undressed in no time but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was quite vigorous about having me undressed as well. The hunger and lust was too overwhelming for me to think rationally. I was thirsty and ready to indulge myself in at least one night of happy endings.

"Aleksei!" A scream erupted from upstairs. My keen ears pricked up. There seemed to be a struggle going on within Iraina's room.

Bouncing off the bed, shooting down the hall, I could barely be visible. It only took seconds, but those seconds were dear to Iraina. I burst through her door shattering it into tiny splinters. Iraina lay within the clutches of a Dwergi. With little thought, I retrieved the Dwergi with one fist, crushing its neck instantly.

There was blood in the room. I could taste the iron, salt, and rustic smell of the particles. Dropping the dead servant, I took a full stare at what lay before me. Iraina, unclothed and covered in her own blood. The source was a cut upon her upper thigh. Bending down to kneel beside her, I brushed a few fingers over her skin to assess the wound. Iraina had stopped screaming but hiccupped every other second. She was trembling. "You came for me."

I looked up at her. Vampires merely never wept but I felt as if I could now. The wound wasn't too severe and she would be able to walk with my help.

I slit open my wrist, a small twinge of pain flowering upon the surface but then it was gone. I held up my wrist to her.

"What do you wish me to do?"

I crouched over her, practically on top of her. The warmth the rushed from her skin felt almost like the sun. "You must heal."

"But…"

"Please, Iraina." I sounded pitiful, I knew it.

An expression crossed her face that I was unfamiliar with. Clamping her teeth down on my wrist she drank.

It took only a minute for the wound to stop bleeding and another for it to scab over. "How did this happen?"

Iraina sat up so I had to reposition myself. In the moonlight she appeared so troubled.

"That…thing…came into my room and demanded that I lay with its master."

"Did it say a name?"

"Master Drafus."

My jaw violently clenched. Master Drafus would not live to see the light of moon. His death was in my hands. "I see. And he knifed you, did he?"

"Yes, my lord."

"It appears I have not made myself clear with them."

I turned to leave once more having made sure by the sound of her heart that she was stable.

"Why did you save me?"

The question was unexpected. Titling my head over my shoulder, I gave her the only appropriate answer she could understand at the moment. "Because you are mine."

With lumbering steps, I planted myself on a terrace overlooking the main chamber. Many vampires had gathered around my master, including Master Drafus. I stood there, brooding until each pair of eyes took sight of me. Silence crept up into the columns of the room and held everyone in place.

I bent over the railing, both hands grasping it with all my might. "If any of you, be Vampire, human, or Dwergi, harms one molecule of my Iraina, you will see the end of night! Touch her, and I swear to you that you shall wish for a quick death."

Straightening, I paced myself back to Iraina's room. Upon entering, I found her tying on a robe. She jumped, startled at my presence.

"You will be sleeping in my coffin. I hope you are used to night hours, because sunlight will not be your companion as long as you are with me."

Scooping her up, I flew us next door. It was almost dawn. The drapes shut tight, the doors locked and closed; I drew Iraina to the center of the room. My casket was large enough for three people. It was light-tight. Iraina wouldn't be able to escape without my notice.

"Aleksei—I'm worried about the propriety that must be respected. We are not married…"

"If I married you now, would that make it easier for you to sleep with me?"

Her mouth dropped.

"I promise not to lay a finger on you, dear one."

A twinge in my mouth indicated that I was certainly hungry, but that would have to be pushed aside for obvious reasons.

She swallowed but her shoulder relaxed. "Just keep me safe."

"As you wish."

I took her hand. She followed me quite easily into the coffin. I made sure she was well covered with a blanket before undressing myself. I usually slept without any clothes as it was easier to sleep dead in the cold, but I would have to acquire something. My chest was bare by the time I decided that I would just sleep in my pants. I couldn't very well sleep in any undergarments. Plus it would be easier to hide any stirrings I may have while she wakes in the morning.

Shuffling in beside her, I shut the lid tight. Only the sound of her breathing reached me.

"I am sorry I was not there to keep watch over you. You gave me your trust and I wasn't there…"

"It still stands. You saved me."

She was quiet for a long while and I had thought she drowned in sleep. But she stirred and took a large breath. "You would marry me if I refused to get in the coffin with you?"

"I would have to. I must keep you safe."

"Because I am yours?"

"Yes."

"What rules apply?"

She had me stumped. There weren't any rules unless she made them. "The rules are up to you, my lady."

"Then I shall let you know on tomorrow's eve what my rules are."

"Agreed."

A pregnant pause.

"Goodnight sweet prince."

My inside tingled. Had I blood, it would have gushed to my finger and toes in a sensation of warmth. "Sleep well, my Iri."


End file.
